Only Time
by wingedangel92
Summary: Tells the aftermath of Itachi's death. Things get a little better for Sasuke but, not for his future wife, Aya. SasukexOCxItachi. Warning: I suck at summaries.


**Hey people did a little short one shot here… Sorry if it sucks… Sorry if I haven't been here for so long. Laziness…**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke. I own only Aya, Aki, And Akito**

**_Only Time..._**

She just stood there…. Stood like a statue…. Not moving, but breathing… Just standing over his dead body… Sasuke was standing beside her with a stolid expression on his face. "Aya… He is dead." Aya kneeled beside Itachi's dead body. His face was cold and his whole body was covered in blood. "W-why?" asked the weeping girl. "He deserved it Aya… He killed my clan… Don't you remember? I vowed that I kill him." "Even though he killed your family, he never deserved this!!"

_Who can say where the road goes,_

_Where the day flows, only time…_

"You're insane of course he deserves it! I did this for my family, for Orochimaru, and even for you!!" "Why did you do this for me? I am no value to you." "What? Aya I did this for you, because…" He went silent. He did not want to say those three words… She turned to face him with a cold expression. "Because why Sasuke?" "Because… I love you…"

_And who can say if your love grows,_

_As your heart chose, only time…_

Those three words stunned her hard. For eleven years she never knew he felt this way the whole time. For eleven years she thought he was not a least a bit interested even though she wasn't either. They were both betrothed to each other by their rich clans, but his died and can be reborn. Hers moved on without bloodshed. Aya never loved Sasuke from the start. She loved someone else…

_Who can say why your heart sighs,_

_As your life flies, only time…_

"Sasuke… I don't love you…" His face became a sudden emotion… Surprised, shocked, and heartbroken… "I wished all my life that I was never yours…" "You… you love my brother!!!!" He shout so loud, it echoed through the woods… "I wanted to marry Itachi… I wanted to be his…" Tears began to form her eyes. "This is not true… Tell me this is not true?!!" Sasuke said while gripping hard on Aya's arms. She just dazed at him with tears… There was truth in her eyes. "You are insane!! How could you love a monster like him!!!!"

_And who can say why your heart cries,_

_When your love lies, only time…_

Sasuke took his sword pointing at Itachi's body… "Don't Sasuke!!!" Aya said laying on top of the dead body. "He took you away from me!!!" "I am the one you should kill… I didn't love you!! I loved Itachi!!!"

_Who can say when the roads meet,_

_That love might be, in your heart…_

Sasuke stood there shaking with sword in hand… "Now thanks to you Sasuke, I can never be with Itachi…" Even more river of tears went down her face… Then Anbu came… "Well done Sasuke… Itachi is dealt with and you can restore the clan." "Now please excuse us my lady we need to take the body. One of us will escort you back home." Said another anbu member. Two anbu members took Itachi's body by the arms and legs. The last anbu took young Aya by the hand and walked her home… Leaving Sasuke standing there alone… Later that night Aya looked at the stars from the outside of her wealthy house. Everybody was asleep except for Aya and maybe Sasuke… Aya could tell there was something wrong with the stars… Something is not right. Aya wept and wept and wept all through the night with no rest.

_And who can say when the day sleeps,_

_And the night keeps all your heart?_

_Night keeps all your heart_...

The funeral was the next day even though Itachi was a terrible monster… The fifth Hokage was blabbering all about Itachi and Sasuke… Aya could care less… Sasuke was watching her every move that day… Everybody stood in line to set a flower on Itachi's grave… Aya was the last… She set a black rose on Itachi's cold hand… She bent over and lightly kissed his cold, dead lips. With Sasuke watching he didn't feel any anger or rage. Aya turned to leave and gave Sasuke a blank look… Things will never be the same with Aya and Sasuke again.

_Who can say if your love grows,_

_As your heart chose, only time_...

Sasuke and Aya got married four years later… With no happiness in the marriage… Two more years later Aya gave birth to a baby girl… Some people were disappointed… A boy needs to take over the clan… The little girls name was Aki… Aki was the reason Aya had a least a small smile… She wouldn't smile for Sasuke… Never. Four years later a boy was brought to the world… Akito, the heir to the Uchiha clan… Over those years Aya felt no happiness except for her children… Every night she looks up to the hanging stars... Life had no meaning for her anymore… She has no road to go to.

_And who can say where the road goes,_

_Where the day flows, only time…_

Today was her daughter's tenth birthday… Aya was sitting in a chair nicely dressed. She looked beautiful that night… "Sasuke I am little tired." Said Aya. "Well go and get some rest." Aya left the room… Shutting the door behind her… She took out her night gown and put it on… She knows she wants to do this… She took out a small bottle… She wanted to leave this world… Covered herself with the sheets… Opened the bottle… Her last words… "Only time..." She drank the bottle and took her last and final breath.

_Who knows? Only time…_

Aya was found dead in her bed with a empty bottle of poison in her hand. Sasuke blamed himself for not giving Aya the happiness she wanted… Now he, his clan, and his children must move on… What Sasuke and Itachi really wanted was for Aya to be happy… Every say Sasuke says to himself... "Only time…"

_Who knows? Only time…_

**That's all sorry if it sucks….. Yeah it does don't argue with me!**


End file.
